merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ire of the Triple Goddess.
''' A/N: When three unknown people, working for the Triple Goddess plan a attack on Arthur for angering her Arthur is under even more threat than ever, what with Morgana on his case conctantly and now Merlin? And what's worse is that every single creature has begun to attack Camelot. Will the kingdom fall? Or will Arthur manage to save his kingdom and his friend? :D MerlinDragonLord. '''Chapter 1. "Llosgwch y fflamau yn y nos, yn uwch a mwy llewyrchus, yn gryfach ac yn boethach." a echo of voices called. The hooded figures stood before a cauldron, the flames beneath it were purple. "Mae'r Dduwies Driphlyg wedi ei gythruddo. Flames rhuo yn yr holl y rhai a anwyd y grefydd hen. Arthur Pendragon brenin Camelot, yr ydych wedi gwylltio hi. Bydd eich deyrnas ddifethir gyda chi. Mae pob creaduriaid; dynol neu ni fydd yn rhwygo dy deyrnas i ddarnau, a fyddwn ni ei eni o hen grefydd taro yn eich erbyn." 'Chapter 2. - Merlin, but not Merlin.' "Merlin!!!" Arthur yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "What do you want NOW?!!!!" Merlin replied. "Excuse me Merlin?" Arthur replied incredulously. "You heard! Now whatdo you want?!" Merlin replied, Arthur looked at his manservant, Merlin looked like himself but he didn't sound like himself. He sounded angry or full of hate. '''But why would he feel like that about me?' ''Arthur thought concerned. "What is your problem today?" Arthur asked. "You." Merlin answered. "Get me my sword and cheer up will you." Arthur said, punching Merlin on the arm. '''He didn't even complain. Very unlike him.' ''Arthur thought as Merlin went over to get Arthur's sword. Arthur turned his back on Merlin just at the wrong moment as Merlin pulled the sword from it's scabbard and pointed it at Arthur's back. He crept quitely towards the unaware form of Arthur. Just then Mordred came in the room. "I know I'm late. I'm coming." Arthur said. Mordred pulled his sword out of his belt and raised it towards Arthur. "What on earth do you think you're doing Mordred?" Arthur yelled as he ducked Mordred's blade, as it was aimed for his head. But what he didn't knwo was that he was edging backwards towards Merlin who was holding his sword. He was trapped and had no sword to protect himself. Just then Merlin seemed to come to his senses. He could feel the strong power he had felt when he and Arthur had gone to see the Disir. The Triple Goddess. It had to be. He looked around and saw the sword in his hand pointing at Arthur's back that was slowly edging towards him. He looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw Mordred, pointing his sword at Arthur. He could feel the Triple Goddess's power rising up inside him again, he shoved it back down and lept in front of Arthur. Mordred's sword just missed his face by inches. He hit Mordred's sword with his. "Merlin?" he heard Arthur gasp. Merlin hit Mordred's sword again and this time it flew out of his hand, Arthur then rugby tackled Mordred down onto the floor. "Guards!!!!" he yelled. Category:Merlin Category:Arthur Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:The Triple Goddess Category:The Old Religion